Partout, mais avec toi
by TormentedDreams
Summary: <html><head></head>Mello est décidé. Il veut partir de l'orphelinat pour attraper Kira à sa manière. Mais il se rend compte qu'il a oublié un détail. Un détail trés important; Matt.</html>


Foutu albinos. Roger pensait vraiment que j'aurai fais équipe avec? Et puis quoi encore… Quand je suis sorti du bureau j'ai couru vers ma chambre. Je ne pensais plus à rien.

Juste partir.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire une fois dehors, mais j'aurai le temps d'y penser après.

J'étais devant la porte, j'allais l'ouvrir et entrer mais tout à coup, Matt m'a traversé l'esprit. Mon seul ami, mon meilleur ami. Comment vais-je lui annoncer cela ? Combien de fois il ne m'a pas fais promettre de ne jamais le laisser. Ca ressemblait à des phrases dans le vent avant mais aujourd'hui, elles prennent toutes leurs sens…

Merde. Pourquoi je m'inquiète de ça… Il suffit d'aller faire mes affaires sans dire un mot et me barrer. En plus, je ne vais quand même pas l'emmener avec moi… Je ne sais même pas où je vais.

A peine entré, j'ai pris mon sac et j'ai commencé à y mettre quelques vêtements et mes barres de chocolats. Matt était comme d'habitude sur son lit à jouer avec la Game boy. J'ai pris mon chapelet qui était jusque là, caché dans un tiroir et l'ai mis à mon cou. Que je sois croyant ou pas, cette objet arrivait à me rassurer un peu.

« Mello ? »

Oh non… Vite. Finir le sac…

« Mello ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?... » Dit-il en s'approchant doucement. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait déjà de la crainte dans sa voix…

« Non, laisse-moi Matt. »

J'ai fermé mon sac et malgré moi, j'ai fais face à Matt. Je n'aurai jamais du… Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Putain, pourquoi c'était aujourd'hui justement qu'il avait décidé de ne pas mettre ses foutues lunettes ? J'ai détourné mon regard vers la porte pour ne pas voir ça plus longtemps.

Tout aurait plus simple s'il n'avait pas été dans la chambre… J'aurai pu partir, vraiment comme un lâche mais au moins j'aurai su partir…

Il s'approcha encore plus près et il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Sous le contact, mon regard est revenu sur lui. Il était là, tout immobile, laissant aller ses larmes sur ses joues et me serrant les mains…

« Tu m'as promis… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Plus d'une fois même… Mais je ne peux pas tenir ces promesses là… Après tout, c'est plus mon histoire que la sienne… Moi je veux rattraper cette ordure de Kira lui non… Alors pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il s'engouffre là dedans ?

J'ai repoussé ses mains d'un geste. Je m'en doutais que ça se passerait ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que ça prenne cette ampleur… Je lui ai tourné le dos pour reprendre mon sac. Plus j'hésite moins ça ira pour partir… Pourquoi faut-il que sa soit difficile ?

« Nan Mello ! » Je sentis ses bras me serrer à la taille.

J'en ai marre… C'est si difficile… Pourquoi il s'obstine…

« Tu ne me feras pas rester Matt. Lâche-moi. »

« Nan… Tu as promis Mello, tu m'as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais ! » Sa tête tomba dans mon dos et je sentis tout son corps trembler comme il se remit à sangloter.

C'est maintenant ou jamais. Je me suis arraché de son étreinte et avant qu'il n'est pu réagir j'ai couru vers la porte mon sac en main. Sans me retourner j'ai continué à courir jusqu'au portail dehors.

Je pleurais ou peu être que c'était juste la pluie… Forcement, j'avais mal. J'étais malade de l'avoir laisser. Surtout lui… Mais ce n'est pas sa vie… Je ne dois pas le mettre en danger pour mes objectifs personnels. Il ne mérite pas ça…

...

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais. Je ne cherche même pas à savoir dans quelle rue je suis. Je suis juste le chemin, la tête vide. Je me dis que ça passera… Quand je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi j'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes et même les objets me disent que je ne suis qu'un lâche. Ma gorge se serre parce qu'ils ont raison… Mais je devais le faire…

_« Mello ? »_

_« Mh… Ouais ? »_

_« Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ? »_

_« Et quoi ? »_

_« De ne jamais me laisser… »_

_« Hein ? Bah oui. Je te le promets. »_

A ce moment… Comment j'aurai pu m'imaginer que les choses tourneraient comme ça ?… L n'était pas censé perdre. L n'était pas censé mourir sans choisir son successeur.

« Mello… »

Depuis qu'il est arrivé à l'orphelinat, nous sommes toujours restés à deux. J'étais incapable de parler à quelqu'un avant lui. Je pensais que je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir un ami.

« Mello »

Mais lui, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai ressenti tout le contraire de d'habitude. Je ne voulais pas l'ignorer je voulais le connaître. Je ne voulais pas le laisser aux autres je voulais qu'il soit mon ami à moi… Là, je l'ai abandonné… Qu'est ce que j'en aurai souffert si c'était arrivé à moi… Le voir partir. Mais… Je n'avais pas le choix…

« Mello ! »

Même si je vais en souffrir beaucoup au début je finirai bien par régler cette enquête et je pourrai revenir chercher Matt…

« MELLO ! »

Je me suis arrêté. Je l'ai entendu, je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Dans mon dos j'ai tout à coup ressenti une présence. Puis d'abord des mains sur mes épaules et ensuite des bras autour de ma taille…

« Je pars avec toi Mello… Peu importe ce que tu diras… »

C'est Matt. Oui, c'est bien lui.

Il est trempé et essoufflé. Je le sens essayer de reprendre son souffle à ma nuque. Je ne sais pas quoi penser… J'avais réussi à partir… Il m'a suivit…

« Mello ? Mello, je t'aime… »

S'il était partit lui. Sans se soucier de moi… Oui… Je l'aurai suivit aussi, je l'aurai rattrapé. Et je me serai bien moqué du danger qui nous aurait attendus au tournant. Je ne l'aurai pas laissé partir…

Je lui ai fais face et j'ai laissé toutes mes larmes couler. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime aussi Matt. Tes vraiment inconscient et têtu… »

« Et amoureux. »


End file.
